


Welcome to FakeChop

by Cow_Flop



Category: cowchop
Genre: Cowchop - Freeform, FakeChop, HundarHD, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Flop/pseuds/Cow_Flop
Summary: A collection of oneshots taking place in the FakeChop universe.





	1. Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> As if I don't already have enough to work on  
> Don't know how often I'll update this, but I've been wanting to write something Fake Chop related for a while so here ya go!  
> Also, things in this book won't be chronological (ordered in time they happened). Unless other wise stated, it'll jump around. Some of it will probably be when they were still a part of their old crew; not for sure yet!  
> Also also, this'll be on the back burner. Don't expect frequent updates for it.

"You ready?"

James whispered. He looked to his heist partner who was busy picking off the last of the guards. Aleks nodded in agreement as he finished off the last one. James tossed his head to the side and Aleks quietly crept around the corner.

"All clear."

James quickly, but stealthily, went to the vault door. Aleks punched in the code. The gears awoke, clicking and shifting behind the large steel door. It slowly swung open shortly after. Aleks and James wasted no time stepping inside.

"Nova! Optimus! Status update, over!"

"We just made it into the vault. Gonna need about ten minutes, over."

James smirked. _If only he knew_.

" _Ten minutes_?! We don't have that much time boys, over!"

Aleks snatched the walkie from James.

"We'll get it done Kootra! Fucking chill dude, over!"

He tossed the device back to James who promptly switched it off. Aleks scoped out the deposit boxes, quickly locating the ones they needed. He smirked and reached into the black bag James had been carrying, and removed various keys.

"The ones we need are all along the top row. I'll get the goods, you watch the door." James said. Aleks handed him the keys then went back to the bag and pulled out a pistol. He took his position at the door and waited for someone to try him.

"How long you think it'll take Jordan to realize something's up?" Aleks asked. James scoffed.

"If we're lucky, he'll be blindsided."

"You give him too much credit. Dude's a fuckin' idiot."

Aleks heard footsteps. He turned the safety off and peaked, nearly getting his brains splattered.

"Fuck!"

He popped out just enough to take a fatal shot at the cop.

"Everything good Aleks?" Concern evident in James' voice.

"Yeah, yeah! Might wanna hurry tho. Where there's one pig, there's a drove close behind."

"A drove?" James asked amused.

"Yeah that's what you call a group of pigs."

James laughed. "Shut up and watch the door idiot."

Aleks smiled fondly at the sound. It'd been too long since he's heard genuine laughter from James. Just then, a chunk of the ceiling fell through. Both men took what cover they could, thankfully missing most of the debris. James hurriedly got to his feet and tossed what he gathered into the bag. A ladder was thrown down to them.

James grabbed the ladder. He started to climb up but stopped when he realized Aleks wasn't following. Sensing his worry, Aleks gestured for him to go.

"I'll be right behind. Go. I wanna finish what cops are left down here."

James nodded then climbed swiftly. Aleks watched him ascend for longer than needed. That's why when Seamus suddenly burst in the room, he put the gun to his face.

"Hey, hey! Optimus, it's me! What the fuck man?!"

Aleks stared at the Irishman with a stone expression. Worry started to fill Seamus' face.

"What's going on? Where's James? Why's there a ladder?"

Aleks continued to stare.

"We're leaving."

" _You're what_ \--"

Seamus didn't have time to finish his sentence. Aleks shot him point blank, right between the eyes. His lifeless body dropped like a sack of potatoes. Aleks hoisted his gun with a shrug.

"It's nothing personal Seamus."

It was an unnecessary kill, but that's what Aleks lived for. Nothing gave him a rush quite like murder did. He looked at the dead body with a satisfied smirk before turning towards the ladder. He didn't waste anymore time gawking and climbed up. Once on the roof, Aleks tossed the ladder down the hole then sprinted, soon greeted by a descending helicopter.

Another ladder was tossed and Aleks hastily climbed up. A glass of champagne was pushed into his face when he entered. James smiled from ear to ear.

"To our first heist as a new crew!"

Aleks grabbed the drink and toasted, throwing back the alcohol with ease. James finished his then signaled to the pilot.

"Get us out of here Brett!"

James and Aleks watched the scene unfold below them, getting smaller and smaller the higher they rose. Today, they left behind six years of loyalty with no regret. Today marked a new chapter in their lives as criminals.

Today, Aleks and James washed themselves clean of The Hub. Today, they became CowChop.


	2. The Death of an Immortal and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**This will no longer be a series. Instead this will be a collection of oneshots in the FakeChop universe. I figured that be better for me to do that since I’ve got Bloodthirst going and elapsed just kinda sitting there not getting done. Also thought it’d be a better idea for just putting out some FakeChop content. I’m sorry if any of u were really looking forward to a full FakeChop series, but doing it like this makes more sense for me.** _

“You can’t kill me! I’m immortal!”

Aleks shouted, practically daring James to shoot him.

Without hesitation, James pistol whipped him in the face. Aleks stumbled and fell back. James tossed the gun behind him and pounced on Aleks. Betrayal isn’t something James took lightly, especially when someone betrayed the group.

James punched him over and over and over again in the head and face. Repeated 12-6 elbow strikes opened up a gash on Aleks’ head. James was blinded by rage. He wanted to inflict as much pain as he could. He didn’t care if he ended up killing Aleks. He was dead either way. James had just planned on blasting his brains out, but now brutalizing him seemed like a better planned.

Everyone in the warehouse watched the scene in shock. Once the realization that James was actually trying to beat Aleks to death happened, Brett and Trevor ran to pull them apart. Trevor grabbed James’ waist while Brett carefully grabbed his erratic arms. Aleks scrambled away, spitting out blood and laughing about it. James desperately struggled to free himself, but failed.

“You can’t kill me James! I’m _immortal_! I’m a fucking _GOD_!”

Aleks shouted, practically daring Brett and Trevor to let James go. James felt new rage building in him. He wiggled around more and eventually broke loose. Instead of taking off after Aleks, he went for the pistol he tossed earlier.

“Yeah we’re all fixing to see just how fucking immortal you are, you piece of fucking shit.”

James spat. The sickening and sinister cackle coming from Aleks made his blood boil.

“Oh you’re gonna kill me in front of all your friends? I never knew you were capable of such evil things.”

Aleks grunted when James kicked him hard in the ribs. He grinned widely, blood staining his teeth and mouth.

“Do it again.”

“Shut up.”

_BANG!_

The sound of the gun going off made everyone but James jump. He just stood there, looking at Aleks’ dead body with a stone cold expression. A shot right between the eyes, killing him instantly– but that wasn’t enough.

James shot him again.

_BANG!_

And again.

_BANG!_

And again.

_BANG!_

And again until he emptied the chamber, all clear shots to the head. The pistol clicked over and over. James kept hoping there’d be one more round each time, but hope is a lie, because if hope were real, he wouldn’t have been in this situation.

If hope were real, James would’ve never been involved in gangs. If hope were real, James would’ve never had to leave his old crew. If hope were real, James would’ve never fallen for Aleks. If hope were real, James would’ve never had to kill him.

If hope were real, they would’ve never crashed and burned.

“I don’t mean to interrupt whatever self reflection you’re doing James,” Brett snapped his fingers close to James’ face. James shook his head and looked at him, “But if we don’t leave right fucking now, we’re all dead.”

James nodded mindlessly, but made no move. He watched everyone scramble about trying to collect what they could. Lindsay and Asher transferred their data to flash drives then wiped the computers clean. Anna gathered an abundance of medical supplies. Brett and Trevor stuffed weapons and ammo into various bags.

“We have a problem guys!”

Asher yelled. James snapped out of his daze.

“They’re at the door!”

James ran to see how many there were. His eyes went wide.

“GRENADES!”

The building shook as a giant hole was blasted through the wall. A group of at least twenty rushed in with assault rifles and heavy armor and opened fire. Everyone but Brett took what cover they could.

Brett tried to play hero and charged one of them but got shot in the chest. He dropped like a sack of bricks. Asher screamed for him, which ended up getting him a bullet to the head. Trevor cowered in a corner, shaking and rocking back and forth, gun in hand. James knew where that would go and looked away just in time before Trevor pulled the trigger. Lindsay tried to sneak out amongst the chaos, but got a slit throat instead. Anna did manage to make it outside though. If she was still alive or not, James didn’t know.

That left only James. Everyone was dead except for him. He’d let them all down. They died on his watch. He had nothing left to lose– and nothing left to live for. James sighed a heavy sigh. He stepped out of his hiding spot with his hands up. All twenty something guns pointed at him.

“You won’t get any information from me.”

James’ breath hitched when a bullet went into his chest. Tears welled in eyes. He’d been shot and stabbed many time before, but nothing compared to the pain of watching your entire crew die. Another person shot, this time shooting him in the head. James’ lifeless body dropped, his eyes and mouth open.

He landed just a foot away from Aleks. They started together, and they ended together. How poetic.


	3. Sleeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **HELLO!!! I guess I’m writing HundarHD now???????? That’s cool right ?????**  
>  I’m still working out shit for them and don’t know how to write them yet, but give me time and I’m sure I will   
> Two FakeChop headcannons of mine tho:  
> 1.) Brett was once a cop but he was a dirty cops. He did a lot of hush hush shit under the table but made a lot of connections from being crooked.  
> 1.) Aleks is a sleeper agent unbeknownst to him. He was a part of the Russian military but went AWOL (or the Russian equivalent) and fled to the US. The Russian military is still desperately looking for him and trying to “activate” him, as he’s been created to be their most dangerous assassin.  
> *Google Translate is only so reliable so I can’t promise all the Russian is correct. 

"Aleks... What are you doing..?"

Brett backed away slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements. Aleks had him at gunpoint with nowhere to run. Something was off about him. Something was definitely wrong, but Brett didn't know what. Aleks didn't seem to recognize him at all, or anyone for that matter.

"Мать-Россия всегда побеждает." Aleks said in a thick accent.

"What?"

Brett now found himself flush against the wall. He held his hands up, hoping to show Aleks he was no threat.

"Мать-Россия всегда побеждает." He repeated, pressing the gun to Brett's chest.

Brett looked at him with growing confusion.

"What has gotten into you?"

The phone in his office rang. Both he and Aleks looked in the direction of the sound.

"You mind if I answer that Aleks? Could be important."

Brett peeked at him. Aleks still looked to the office.

"Okay, well, I'm just gonna-"

Aleks snapped his headback to Brett and cocked the gun. Brett swallowed and nodded.

"We can just let the answering machine get it. That's fine."

The phone rang a few more times before it stopped. James' voice broke through the answering machine, sounding frantic.

" _Brett! Brett! Pick up you FUCK! Aleks is a goddamn Russian sleeper agent! Someone must've found him! That's why he's been so weird! He has a 'deactivate' code word but it's probably in fucking Russian! Just try saying a bunch of shit_!"

James hung up and Brett looked at Aleks, no longer confused. Aleks smiled, but there was an emptiness behind it. No emotion at all.

"Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы вас спасти. Так вы умираете."

Brett couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth. Aleks tilted his head to the side.

"Почему Вы смеетесь? Вы не понимаете, что я убью вас?"

Brett continued to laugh, confusing Aleks even more. The Russian faltered slightly giving Brett the opening he needed. He quickly grabbed the arm holding the gun and jabbed his elbow into the joint of Aleks'. Snatching the pistol from him, Brett used it as leverage to force him against the wall.  

"Что делаешь?! Освободи меня теперь ты, грязный американец!"

"Not so tough now are you Aleks?"

Aleks squirmed in Brett's grasp but failed to escape. He shouted various swears and curses in Russian.

"I may not speak fluent Russian, but I did pick up a few words in my time on the force you dumbass. You make connections with everyone when you're a dirty cop, something your people failed to realize. Now, let's see if I can figure out what your 'deactivate' code is."

Brett jerked Aleks' arm back further. He flailed some more. Brett tried to remember various phrases he knew, hoping one would trigger Aleks.

"Стоп! No that's too easy. Неисправность! Мать Россия! Товарищ! Родина!"

Aleks stopped struggling and fell to the ground. Brett stumbled back, pointing the gun at the unconscious man.

"Aleks?"

No response.

"Aleks?"

Brett nudged him with his foot: still nothing. He kicked Aleks in the thigh, and that seemed to jolt him awake.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Aleks shouted. He held onto his thigh and looked up at Brett, eyes going wide. "Brett what the hell! Why are you pointing a gun at me?!"

Brett lowered the weapon, eyeing Aleks suspiciously.

"Aleks?"

"What?!"

A wave of relief washed over Brett. He uncocked the gun and put the safety omg before tossing it aside. Aleks looked at it confused. Brett held out his hand.

"Are you gonna tell me what the you were doing with that?"

Aleks grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Brett released his hand and wrapped his arms tightly around Aleks. He was confused but didn't question it. Instead he returned the hug, feeling a sense of security and safety. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment, something they didn't get to do often. Brett pulled away first. He placed a gentle hand on aleks' face and smiled.

"Later okay? I just want to enjoy having you back for right now." 

He embraced him again, leaving Aleks more confused than before.

"Back? What do you mean back?"


	4. Love and Sadism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***mentions of torture, abuse, mental and emotional abuse, and some could argue stigmatized mental illness***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmm....... I'm real proud of this but kinda worried about the feedback I'll get. 
> 
> OH WELL!!!!!!! 
> 
> Worse case scenario is I get hate and then feel the need to delete it so *insert shrug emoji*

Evil likes the same company, which seems to be why Aleks and James get along so well. Both were sadistic, cruel, unforgiving-- all around they're both fifty shades of fucked up. Aleks likes torturous deaths that are slow and excruciatingly painful. He keeps his captives awake for days with no food or water so they'll beg. He'll deny them basic necessities like bathrooms and showers. Seeing people beg for such simple things never fails to give him sick satisfaction. When Aleks doesn't the time or on the off chance he isn't feeling particularly cruel, he'll settle for something more tame-- by his standards-- like an incapacitating gunshot followed by mutilation.

James on the other hand, prefers mind games. He likes breaking people, driving them insane. He's always had a way with words and can read people like a book, so it comes naturally to him. It's no effort at all to get under their skin, find what makes them tick, and then use it to his advantage. James can break the strongest minded and willed with ease. He's a master manipulator. Though, there are some cases where a captive just refuses to talk, and that's when Aleks comes into play in their fucked up game. Less than thirty minutes with him, and they're spilling their whole fucking life's story.

Evil likes the same company. Aleks and James work incredibly well together-- and it's downright terrifying for those who cross their paths. They love their jobs and they're damn good at them. They vibe off the other's complete psychopathy. They thrive on recklessness and danger. Aleks and James live for madness and unpredictability, but they couldn't do it without the other. They feed off the other's craziness.

They're both a sickness, but James is Aleks' cure, and Aleks is James' cure. Aleks and James find home and comfort in each other. While they may be sick and sadistic, they're both grossly in love. Cutesy pet names like sweetheart and sunshine, googly eyes for each other, really just the whole nine yards. They enjoy cute couple like things. They have date nights and movie nights and cook for each other and they've DEFINITELY made out standing over a dead body, covered in blood of someone they just killed. They also may or may not have used their equally fucked up sex life as a means of torture-- meaning Aleks and James may or may not have fucked in front of prisoners on more than one occasion.

Evil likes the same company. Where one goes, the other follows. Aleks and James compliment each other just a little too well.


	5. Cry Baby, Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Uhm....... Yeah.** _
> 
> _***blood, gore, death** _

Something in the plan failed, went horribly, _horribly_ wrong. Everything seemed solid before they left the warehouse. It was supposed to be smooth. They shouldn’t have needed back up. In and out. He and James were supposed to be in and out. Instead someone felt offended about something so simple and small. Aleks tried to deescalate the situation but only managed to make it worse. One of the other gang’s members pulled a gun and shot. The first one missed them both, but the second from a different guy hit James square in the shoulder. Thankfully, they weren’t big enough idiots to leave their weapons behind. James and Aleks made quick work of a few of the men, but James took a few more bullets than necessary— then someone bashed him upside the skull with a blunt object.

Aleks never heard such a _sick and grotesque_ cracking sound in his life. He almost became physically ill from the sound alone. The sight however, flung him into a seething and unforgivable rage. He was viscous and feral, unrelenting and wild. He’d never killed someone so quickly in his life. Aleks was on autopilot, snapping necks, and bullets to their brains. He thinks he might have been shot, but his adrenaline was too high for him to notice.

When the last of them were dead, Aleks fell to his knees. His body shook violently, his ears rang, and his heart was out of control. He gasped for air. His lungs burned with every breath, which sent him into a coughing fit, making it that much harder to breathe. Eventually, Aleks’ breathing evened. The air no longer burned his lungs, but burned his nose. It smelled strongly of blood and gunpowder. The ringing in his ears subsided enough to hear the faint calling of his names. He had to strain to hear it, but shot us the instance he remembered. _James_.

Aleks doesn’t cry. In fact, he could count all the times he’s cried on one hand: when he was born, when his mother died, when he abandoned the Russian military, and now, with James in his arms, on the verge of death. It hurt him deeply when he lost his mother. It still lingered in the back of mind and it’s been nearly a decade, but the utter fear and hopelessness Aleks felt right now rivaled that hurt.

James was his everything, his rock, his whole world. They’d spent the better half of their lives together. They were gonna leave this life behind, _together_ , but now their future was in jeopardy.

There was a very large and deep wound running from top of head, down to the top of his forehead. How it didn’t instantly kill James, Aleks didn’t know. Blood covered the poor mans face and soaked his shirt. Now that he could actually see, the shot to James’ shoulder was actually much closer to his heart. God, he’s lost so much blood— and he’s so cold...

James weakly grabbed Aleks’ hand and tried to squeeze it. The gesture made Aleks’ heart crumble. James tried to speak, but all that came out was a mouthful of blood.

“No,” Aleks whispered,” nonononono. Don’t die on me, please. Don’t die. Don’t die. Don’tdiedon’tdiedon’tdiedon’tdie!” Aleks became hysterical. He started giggling while he cried. He could’ve swore James was crying too.

The hand in his went limp. So did the body in his lap.

“No... No! Nonononono! DON’T FUCKING DIE ON ME!!”

But no one answered. The only sound was that of Aleks’ mournful,heartbroken yelling and sobbing.


	6. Succulent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Fakechop head canon where Brett has just as many succulents but would actually legitimately kill someone if they intentionally fucked with his precious plant babies.** _

Despite his hectic and immensely stressful life, Brett’s pretty level headed. He keeps his cool. It takes a lot for him to get truly angry. Someone cuts him off while driving? He’s irritated but shrugs it off. Someone forgets an important part or weapon to their deal? He’s mad, but goes with the flow. Aleks and James? They piss him off on the daily, but he’d kill for them. Brett’s well adapted to his lifestyle. He’s learned how to react, and how much emotion to show. Everyone has their trigger though, their button that shouldn’t be pushed. For Brett, you don’t do him or his crew dirty, and you don’t. Fuck. With. His. Succulents.  

Brett’s plants are like his children. He cares for them excellently and adores each and every one. A simple house warming gift turned into over twenty succulents spread throughout his house. Then, it spread to the warehouse, where there were now at least ten—granted all but two of those were in his office. No one really minded. They didn’t take up much space or cause problems, so why would they really care? James and Aleks though, well… 

They didn’t mind the plants. Truly, they didn’t. It’s Brett’s attitude about them that really baffled and amused the pair. James and Aleks often poked fun at Brett, saying that he cared for his plants than he did them, which wouldn’t be a totally and complete lie. Sometimes they moved the succulents just enough to confuse Brett.  

“Did one of you touch my plants?” He’d ask.  

“Why would we do that?” They’d reply.  

Of course, Brett would be suspicious, but James and Aleks knew how much his plants meant to him. They couldn’t possibly being fucking with them, right? Well, he was wrong.  

See, things got slow sometimes. Sometimes it’d be months before they caught wind of how a recent deal was going, or it’d be months before one dropped on their laps. They had plenty of down time, so naturally James and Aleks planned something mischievous, something they thought would be as fun as a barrel of fucking monkeys. They came up with the genius plan to hide all of Brett succulents. Oh it was such a good idea they thought! Brett would surely laugh and joke and tell them how funny it was! Only that didn’t happen.  

Brett came in some time after James and Aleks the second he stepped through the warehouse door, he knew something was amiss. Maybe it was because he was late. He brushed the feeling off and went to his office, stopping right as he walked in. His plants. Where were they? You can’t misplace or lose a plant. Brett did a three-sixty, peeked under his desk, but nothing. His plants were gone, so he did what anyone would’ve done. He grabbed the gun he kept hidden in his office, then went to find Aleks and James.  

Neither of them cared to look up from their computers. They just acted like everything was normal.  

“Alright assholes,” Brett said, just short of yell, “Where’s my succulents?”  

James looked up first, his eyes instantly falling on the gun in Brett’s hands.  

“Where the fuck did you get that?”  

“Don’t make me ask again.” 

Brett aimed James, ready to shoot.  

“We didn’t do anything to your stupid plants.” Aleks replied nonchalantly.  

His back was turned to Brett, so he didn’t see the gun, but he sure heard it and felt pain in his back. Aleks’ body reacted, going momentarily immobile. It may have just been a B.B., but it hurt like a mother fucker.  

“WHAT THE FUCK BRETT!? YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!”  

“It’s what you deserve.” Brett returned his aim to James, who was now standing upright. “The plants. Where are they?” 

James pointed to the kitchen. Brett motioned for him to get them, and he did, without hesitation— until Brett shot him in the back too.


	7. Peaceful

Timestamp 1:37 for _**[this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-uYz8tb8va8)**_ that gave me inspiration

* * *

 

Things were bad, really bad. Aleks, Trevor, Jakob, and James were still being hunted and James ended up getting shot. He was hurt pretty bad, so they resorted to hiding. Aleks was freaking out while Trevor and Jakob tried to discreetly contact Asher. They’re hiding spot wasn’t the most secure and eventually they’d be found. The sooner they reached another member of their crew, the better.

Asher may not have been the best person to try and reach, seeing as his talkie would more than likely be off, but he was their usual go to when shit went south. As their luck would have it, Asher was unreachable.

“Just… call Brett..” James mumbled weakly.

“But Asher—!” Trevor started, but Jakob interrupted.

“Asher isn’t answering, Trevor!”

“But he could be in trouble!”

“Trevor, he’s fine. He wasn’t supposed to have his walkie on! Now call Brett!” James said forcefully, grimacing in pain.

“But—!”

The three of them kept bickering back and forth. Aleks was trying desperately to try and listen for footsteps or any signs of their assailants. He couldn’t focus on anything but Trevor, James, and Jakob arguing. He was already on edge and this was just making it worse. Everything started to irritate him all at once. Aleks suddenly felt extremely overwhelmed and found it hard to breathe. He shut his eyes, squinting them until it hurt, and tried to steady his breathing, all while trying to drown out the sounds around him. His hands clapped over his ears, but nothing was working. Panic and worry bubbles in his chest and then exploded all at once.

“Just shut up! Shut the fuck up, please! JUST SHUT UP!” Aleks snapped.

His breaths were ragged and tears stung his eyes. He didn’t know how loud he’d been, he figured he must’ve shouted because Trevor and Jakob looked at him like he’d just shot their dog.

“Aleks..”

“Dude..”

Trevor and Jakob spoke at the same time. Aleks looked at them confused. A sinking feeling settled in his chest and stomach. He looked at the gun in his hand. _When did that get there?_ he thought. He followed its line of fire. The feeling of dread in his chest spread through his whole body.

“James…?”

James didn’t answer. He laid limp and unresponsive. Blood pooled at the previous gunshot in shoulder, and blood trickled down his face, all thanks to Aleks.

Aleks quick shuffled over to James, cradling his lifeless body close. He obsessively smoothed over James tied back hair, not wanting to believe what he’d just done. Tears well in his eyes and he did nothing to stop them from falling.

“James, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. Fuck! I’m so sorry!”

Aleks thinks he heard Brett’s voice over the talkie, but he couldn’t be sure. His thoughts were a mess of things. He was a mess. He shot and killed one of his own, and to make matters worse, he shot and killed the one that mattered most to him.

“Aleks, dude, hello?” Trevor shook Aleks from his thoughts. “We gotta go now.”

“But James—!”

“Leave him! We need to move!”

Aleks looked at Trevor incredulously. Leave James behind? Over his dead body!

“I can’t just leave him Trevor!”

Trevor sighed, visibly angry. “Aleks, James is fucking dead. He’s useless to us now! Leave him and come on!”

“NO! He’s.. he’s fine! He’s just sleeping!!”

Aleks snapped back.

“ALEKS!”

“Dude, Trevor, we can’t waste anymore time! Leave them both! Aleks’ll find his way back!”

Jakob yanked on Trevor’s arm, trying to prompt to run with him. Trevor looked between Aleks in denial and Jakob in panic. He bounced on his feet, then ran with Jakob. He yelled back to Aleks, “You better make it back, you stubborn fuck!”

Aleks watched them go, made no move to get up. He just held James’ dead body closer.

Had James been “awake”, he’d tell Aleks how fucking stupid and selfish he was being. He’d tear into him while pulling him to his feet to run. They’d get into a huge fight about it later, masking their true feelings as nothing more than concern for the crew they’d get it out of their system, then hug it out for a long while. Aleks would think about confessing his feelings, and James would too. He’d pull back and just… look at James with such an intense fondness and thankfulness. James would have the same look on his face.  He’d think about kissing him, but wouldn’t, because that’s a barrier they both desperately wanted to cross, but couldn’t because love in their line of work is extremely dumb and dangerous.

But James wasn’t “awake”. He was “sleeping”, and Aleks couldn’t leave him here by himself. He deserved someone being there. He deserved better than being left alone, “sleeping” in a ditch. Aleks looked at James, his heart splitting in two. He looked… well, Aleks didn’t know. He wanted to say peaceful, but that wasn’t the right word. Peacefulness wasn’t your partner shooting you between the eyes. Peacefulness was actually being with them, happy and laughing and living.

Aleks started crying again. He heard footsteps and assumed it was the people after them—him. He looked up to the night sky, took a shaky breath, then looked back at James. His words caught in his throat. Aleks scoffed. Even in death he couldn’t tell James how he felt. Instead of trying to speak again, he cradled James’ head and wiped some of the blood away. He smiled sadly, then softly kissed his dead lips.  

The footsteps were now right above him. Aleks glanced up, only to be shot dead in the same manner as James, right between the eyes.


	8. The Bigger They Are, The Harder They Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **Aleks has severe PTSD and can’t deal anymore.**  
> 

 

It’s hard to leave that life once you’re in it for so long. It leaves severe, traumatic pain and scars that last a literal fucking lifetime. Aleks left right at the height of everything, when shit was good, when they were relatively safe (as safe as gang life can be), but the damage had been done. He was so heavily damaged and fucked up, that he finally just broke— snapped. All the weight he’d carried for years, all the guilt and burned images of corpses piled up in heaps in his mind, his conscious couldn’t handle it a moment longer. The last thread holding his sanity together unraveled.

Aleks pulled a gun on all of them. No one expected it. He was the last person they thought would try to kill them— but Aleks could never harm them, at least… physically. Really, he didn’t want to cause them any harm. Everything became too much. His soul, heart, and mind was just so… _Sad_. Depressed. Sure, they did what they needed to survive, but _fuck_. That still didn’t make any of it right in Aleks’ mind, no matter how much he told himself that those unfortunate souls also chose this life. He couldn’t justify all those murders.

So he left, turned his back that same day. The relief he thought he’d feel, the hopefulness he wished for, it never came. It was replaced by more trauma and depression and severe anxiety. Aleks had more sleepless nights now than he did with the crew. All his guilt and remorse felt unexpectedly doubled after he left. The ghostly voices haunted him more than ever, now with the pleas of James, Brett, Lindsey and everyone else there too. Those voices probably hurt and haunted him the most. They trusted Aleks, and he repaid them all with betrayal and a loss that would be hard to fill. James always said he was irreplaceable.

James tried to keep in touch with Aleks, tried to tell him none of them hated him, that they understood, that he’d always have a place with them. That made Aleks angry. How could they possibly understand? They didn’t know the least bit of what he felt or what went through his mind. He didn’t want to be there anymore— he didn’t want to be anymore. It hurt more than helped, James reaching out. If any of them understood in the slightest, it’d be James. He’d heard Alek’s late night breakdowns more than once, and was a huge part of why he stuck around for so long. He thought James could fix him. He thought having James around would help him heal and come to terms with all the terrible shit he’s done— but he didn’t.

Sticking around only gave Aleks more guilt, more nightmares and night terrors. James tried his fucking hardest, god did he ever, but at the end of it, it wasn’t and wouldn’t be enough. The damage was done. It couldn’t be fixed, and they all knew it. They all witnessed it. Aleks thought he was good at hiding everything, and he was for the better part of it, but every so often he’d have an episode. James still tried. Aleks still ignored him… except for today.

Aleks texted James, for the first time in months, maybe even in a year. He wasn’t sure. Time blurred together long ago. He needed someone to know. There was no one he trusted more than James. Aleks just hoped James would understand one final time.

* * *

 

_Mishka and Celia are waiting for you. I told them to not let anyone else have them but you. There’s a letter with them too. Please make sure to ask for it._

_I’m sorry._


	9. The Devil’s in the Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **a guardian andgel fakechop au that i may or may not expand on at a later time :)**  
> 

“Don’t you _dare_ sell your soul for me, Aleksandr. Don’t damn yourself on my behalf.”

James stared daggers at the literal angel before him.

An actual guardian angel? A thing of fiction! A guardian angel for him in _this_ line of “work”? Scarce as hen’s teeth! A guardian angel wanting to damn himself on James’ behalf? Now _that_ was blasphemy. James didn’t want that on his conscience.

“But James! This is no way to live! I can give you a better life! An honest one, one worth living!” Aleks pled. His intentions were good, albeit a touch naive.

Aleks had been with James long enough to know you don’t ever truly escape this life. He’s witnessed him try many times. Aleks started watching over James when he was just a little street rat in Pennsylvania. He tried guiding James away from gangs and criminals back then, and it almost stormed, but trouble always found him. He got connections to Denver, then moved there and joined up with his first crew. Then, like with everything else in his life, the group started to implode and James found himself floundering so he bounced to LA and was undoubtedly more successful here than he’d ever been.

Sure, James didn’t love the way he made a living, but it worked. People know his name, he’s got more than enough money, he’s got a few close knit “friends”. It was by no means ideal, but he dealt with it. Crime is the only thing he knew, and he did it well.

“Aleks, I appreciate you trying, I really do,” James said, running his hands through his curls, “but you’ve seen me try to leave. You’ve _seen_ what happens. Not even fucking _Satan himself_ will get me out of this shit.”

“You don’t know that! He does this kind of thing all the time!”

“Yeah, and he’s the fucking _Devil_ Aleks! Literally _fucking Satan!_ You really wanna make a deal with the goddamn Devil? You really wanna fucking trust the _DEVIL_?”

“Of course I do! I care about you! As a guardian, as a friend, as a—“

“ _Stop._ ”

James’ voice was soft, but firm enough to prompt Aleks to listen. He rubbed his face with his hands, stopping to sigh shakily and tug at the hair at the back of his head. He stared at Aleks, wondering how he was blessed (and cursed) with him. It amazed him. This literal perfect being sent to him to watch over him. James was lucky.

“Look, I appreciate, like _really, **really** _ appreciate what you’re trying to do. But please. Don’t get involved anymore than you are. Don’t cross that boundary, okay?”

Aleks stared back at James, reluctance evident on his face. He clearly wanted to protest more, but gave James the luxury of dropping it— for now anyway.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

He never promised. He never said he wouldn’t. He knew a line was being crossed, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stand to see James suffer like this a moment longer. Aleks knew what was best for him even if James didn’t see it or believe it. They’ve already broken rules, and while this wasn’t a “rule rule”, it was still a big no no. Mortals sold their souls all time. They made constant deals with the Devil on the daily. Angels? Not so much, if ever. Gods were the only holy beings allowed to m _ake deals. Aleks had to take that risk though._

He didn’t know what to expect, really. There’s various stories told about what the Devil looks like. Some say the Devil is a man, or a tall blonde woman, their fathers and mothers, and a tall red centaur with horns and wings to match. Aleks never asked what the Devil looked like, frankly because he didn’t need to know. He just expected someone evil and cunning with a smile to match. And that’s exactly who he got.

An all too familiar face and red hat greeted him with a knowing smile.

“Aleksandr! Long time no see? How the hell have you been, huh?”

Jordan approached him with open arms, enveloping him in a fiery warm hug that Aleks did not return. Instead, he stood there frozen. Jordan pulled away and clapped him hard enough on the back to shock him back to reality.

“J-Jordan? You.. You’re the Devil?”

“Guilty as charged!” He replied happily.

“How?”

Jordan waved off the question.

“Well, I’m whatever the person doing business with sees as the Devil, and since you’re doing business for James, and since I _fucked_ him good, it’s only right, right?”

Aleks stared, completely dumbfounded.

“How do you know that’s why I contacted you?”

Jordan laughed heartily. It gave Aleks the creeps and made his skin crawl.

“Please, Aleks! You thought your Gods were the only all knowing creatures? You wound me!”

There was a gleam in his eye that almost made him seem friendly. It unsettled Aleks even more. _I shouldn’t be doing this!_ , he thought. But it was far too late now to second guess himself. He feared there would be more issues if he changed his mind now than him going through with this. He could face James’ wrath, he’d done a thousand time before, but the Devil’s wrath was a different bet and Aleks wasn’t a gambling man.

“So tell me,“ Jordan said with a flick of the wrist, summoning two sinister looking chairs out of thin air, “what can the Devil do for you today?”

Aleks looked between the open chair and Jordan. He happily gestured for him to sit, so he did. It was surprisingly comfortable.

“I’m willing to sell you half of my soul, if you free James from his life of crime.”

Jordan squinted at Aleks. He hissed, then “ _ooo_ ”’d.

“All of that? For just _half_ a soul? You’re asking a lot here, Aleksandr.”

Aleks didn’t like when he used his full first name.

“But, I’ll tell ya what!” Jordan continued, slapping his knee for emphasis. “You give me _all_ of your soul, and I’ll pull James from all the super dangerous parts of his life. He won’t be doing any heists, or be in the thick of it all. He’ll be the king of the hill, the top of the mountain! The… Kingpin, so to say.”

Jordan leaned back in his chair with a devilish smirk. The casual tone of his voice once again made Aleks uneasy. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he cared for James far too much for his own good.

“No strings attached?”

The Devil shrugged. “Eh, just the usual conditions that come with giving me your soul. We have a deal?” He held out his hand.

Aleks swallowed, then grabbed the offering. His body went rigid, his breath left his lungs, he gasped breathlessly, then it was over. Aleks inhaled deeply. There was an emptiness he could feel now. He felt different. He still felt like himself, but… _different_.

Jordan jumped out of his seat and waved his hand. The chairs disappeared, and Aleks fell to the ground.

“Great!” The Devil exclaimed. “In four to seven business days, James’s life will be much simpler and safer. Oh! I almost forgot!”

Aleks stood and brushed himself off. He looked at Jordan, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“No refunds, and since you’re an angel and you sold your soul, you’re no longer an angel! You’re human now! Congratulations! Also, I’ll be popping in from time to time, ya know, just to see how you’re doing. That’s standard with soul transactions. Enjoy your new life!”

Before Aleks had time to fully react, he was gone, poofed into thick, black smoke. There would be no way for him to hide what he’d done.

_Shit_.


End file.
